User talk:DoorToNothing
あけましておめでとうございます！ Game Navis New talk bubble Thank you! Community List Mission Allies goodbye? Spoiler break or pissed off break?Glorious CHAOS! 02:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Spoiler break, I've had this planned. I was initially elated in our previous conversation today that Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep's spoilers would remain off of the wiki until its North American or European release, but that has since changed. It pains me to go, but there's no other choice for me to remain spoiler-free. -- 02:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh DTN... Redirecting Do you know how to delete redirecting links? --Cococrash11 03:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Yes, you nominate them for deletions here; however, redirects are not usually deleted, so be sure that the redirect in question can absolutely not be used before nominating it for deletion. -- 03:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I move Kingdom Hearts (manga) to Kingdom Hearts series (manga) but I try to transfer info about KHI manga to KH (manga) but it keep redirecting to KH series (manga) instead. --Cococrash11 03:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Tigger's Playground A while ago, the consensus was that as part of the world article cleanup and removal of room pages, we would add short sections on each location to the world page. While this has yet to happen, it still should, and this link is in anticipation of that. It's also the way I formatted all of the Item and Synthesis pages that I've worked on.Glorious CHAOS! 05:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoiler Sprite asking Ahooy there, is there anyone can teach me about how to use talk page? 13:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you please tell me if Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep will be for the psp go? If it isn't, could somehow get someone to install a copy via something else? --Metallix-117R 01:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo Power Awards Thanks Results Edit Warring? Game template Hello. Xion4ever said that you were the one who started the Game template. I just wanted to know if I could edit it, so that when you hover the cursor over the icon, it displays the name of the game. So, could I? --Random Ranaun 01:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Back...? Monster? :Here you go: LV7AzNYh5bo You're back! DTN, your back! Yay! This wiki needs both you and Kryten! It seems like you guys keep it going smoothly! I'm glad you have half-way gotten over the IRC thing. I hope you had fun with "life". ZTG Excuse me... Do you know how to confirm an image? I added the US cover art for BIrth by Sleep but it keeps getting deleted. LANXX15 00:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on getting your 10,000th edit. Recipes All of the items which are synthesized through recipes have the recipe title italicized, including those from the original game. Was there a problem with that?Glorious CHAOS! 02:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Final Mix Heartless A long while back I posted screenshots of the Final Mix journal on the main talk page. If you guys can't get the nice photoshop-cropped images we normally use, then my images are much clearer than youtube screenshots.Glorious CHAOS! 16:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.filefront.com/15892481/Translations.zip No Problem Templates Please remember to never add blank lines to a template. It was bugging quite a few pages. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 00:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wow. That was a lot of broken templates. Well, the good news is that when the server refreshes, all the errors should go away. (cries)Glorious CHAOS! 00:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't delete anything on the French KH wiki.Glorious CHAOS! 00:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Could you give me a link to where the redirect starts? I can't find it, and that's the only bit that I can modify.Glorious CHAOS! 00:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::As for stuff in the delete category - I try to patrol the articles and fanart that is up for deletion, but I'm really loathe to delete videos or official images, in case someone still wants to use them.Glorious CHAOS! 01:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Images The Aerial Champ looks good, but I'm kind of conflicted about the Mushroom's. Cutting them out removes even the apparent size difference, and makes it look like the same image over and over. Honestly, that article is one of the few places where screenshots work better than CGI images, since they can be used to illustrate the mini-games as well. We usually put the cleaned images in the infobox anyway, where the wallpaper image currently is. That image keeps the size differences apparent, and is a pretty "cool-looking" infobox image, in my opinion. Might it be better to clean that image, and put the screenshots back?Glorious CHAOS! 22:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I didn't add uncomfirmed voice actors to the Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep page. If you google Derek Stephen Prince and Dave Boat and check their wiki page, it will show that they are voicing Even and Aeleus respectively. Then I shall ask them myself. 04:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The Twilight Thorn shares, due to its place of appearance, size, and place in the story. It's the friendliest Nobody! 23:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :In a followup - the line doesn't make any sense, and the original version isn't really appropriate for the story section. Design, maybe, but not story.Glorious CHAOS! 04:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::"Twilight Thorn" was one of the more difficult merges for me to do with trivia do it being a boss page focusing on strategy; in addition, the Twilight Thorn article doesn't have a "Design" section. Was it not decided a long time ago that design sections for bosses and enemies were redundant, since they do not point out anything that the reader cannot already notice by simply viewing the infobox's image? -- 04:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) April 1? Good one DTN, Greatest prank EVER! Sorry about Kryten if he sees it and gets angry at it... Still, Happy April Fools Day, and great prank! Nice :D Haha, nice April Fool, you almost had me there! User:Ashurii *Claps* Bravo, Bravo, you knew exactly how to get us. Oooh Birth by Sleep Keyblade Images So I find myself unable to come onto the IRC where we could discuss this one-on-one, so please be sure to extract/crop ALL images of Birth by Sleep Keyblades for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Ultimania images are obviously better than screenshots. Please see the List of Keyblade wielders page to know exactly what must be done. Separate images should be uploaded for each character as some of the weapons are different, but not in the conjoined user-edited way LegoAlchemist had been doing, as this automatically defeats the image's "officialism," for lack of a better word. Again, thank you for your work. I shall see what I can do about improving the articles themselves, as my next big project is to revise them entirely. - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ice Titan I downloaded a zip file of the sprites in Days, and tried to base the template on that. I think it might work better to be brighter, but could you check it, please? I might also think about switching the purple and blue, even if it isn't fully accurate to the seed boards.Glorious CHAOS! 01:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I made it brighter, but now it physically hurts my eyes a little.Glorious CHAOS! 01:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Galleries You might have noticed that I'm a "fill-in-the-blanks" nut, so I don't actually have a problem with us having the images. How about we try this, then: instead of placing five nearly-identical images on a character's page, we do something like this page - create a gallery page for the articles that need them, and we can place every official image there. That way, the main article stays clean and uncluttered, and we still get a chance to use all these images. If you like this idea, let's start a forum on it.Glorious CHAOS! 13:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hi. A really, really, "really" long time ago you said you could help me make a user box. Well, I didn't want to take up up on it... till now. Teach me please? --Yes, I'm a staff. But I, Lord Fortune, am the best staff ever! 14:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) You seem